


A Day In The Life

by goldleaveswithholesinthem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaveswithholesinthem/pseuds/goldleaveswithholesinthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam fell in love years ago, and how that happened is another story. This story is about being in love and staying in love. </p>
<p>Or the one where they are just boys in love enjoying slow sex in their apartament</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flower_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/gifts).



> For ziamisthebestway  
> Thank you to my beta  
> Thank you for the lovely people running the exchange  
> This is my first time writing and i hope you like it!

Some stories are about coming of age, the thrilling step of finding oneself, the pains and pleasures of growing up. The tales of boxed wine and coupons for pizza. Other stories are about how people met The One, modern day fairy tale stories about going out that fatidical one day, kissing that one special person whose kiss made you smile into the first kiss because you felt the lightning bolt and who didn’t wait three days to text. Some stories are about loss, some about gain. Some about the dark parts one must endure to get to the light, some stories you can’t even finish, they hit too close to home or not close enough. Most stories end when things work out. The happy ending. Boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl back, boy and girl happily ever after. Until they are not. But we never see the ugly fights about possession and unattractive jealousy, the silly ones about spending too much money on cheese, whose turn is to do the dishes.

Zayn always wondered about that; it’s one of the things that kept him from relating to the romantic comedy world that Harry seems to love, that and the heteronormativity of it. Liam had never cared about romantic comedies, he likes sports and math and girls and boys. He constantly falls into relationships, but it always comes to shock him when it happens. He doesn’t play games because he doesn’t know there is a game to be played. Zayn had played all the games with someone else. It hadn’t been love at first sight, it wasn’t a best friends secretly pinning secretly for each other until they finally get together. To be perfectly honest it started as a drunken kiss and they sort of never stopped kissing. They fell in love inadvertently, almost without noticing, as easy as falling asleep. 

Zayn and Liam fell in love years ago, and how that happened is another story. This story is about being in love and staying in love. It may not be dramatic as star crossed lovers, but love is never boring, love is all consuming and happiness is not a destination, it's the best company. 

The night is pretty with all of the lights, all the real and fake ones. Like Kanye used to sing. Liam was excited when Zayn asked him to come to some party that one magazine was throwing. He was always happy to celebrate with Zayn he knew it hadn't been easy to gain recognition as a photographer. He is happy that people like what they do, both of them immortalizing beauty, Zayn in an editorial and Liam in a beat. And he knows how pretentious that sound, but it made sense when Harry said it. And Liam knows Zayn is usually late, but this is getting ridiculous. He has been at the party for at least a couple of hours and this party had already started unreasonable late. Liam checks his phone one more time and there is no new text from Zayn. Liam finally says fuck it and go get a refill. It’s his third drink of the night. He knows what Zayn is doing, knows the game Zayn is playing. Waiting to show up when he is the most giggly and vulnerable, so he won’t be scolded for leaving Liam alone for almost two whole hours. He knows this is what Zayn wants, but fuck it, he will enjoy this party goddammit. He is by the the bar waiting on his drink when one of their friends find him, and it’s Louis, of course. 

“No Zayn?” the shorter boys asks as a new and rude way of greeting, tapping Liam on the shoulder.  
Liam’s first instinct is to just roll his eyes and leave without talking to him, but he is a decent person and he is fine with Louis. He is fine with Louis. Even if Louis never got over the end of his relationship with Zayn and gets like this sometimes, resentful and annoying. Even if he still texts Zayn with things that leave too much room for interpretation. Innuendos is the world Zayn used. Liam likes it, it’s a nice word, especially when is Zayn doing the texting while Liam is the one getting them, in a meeting and he may or may not be the one whose dick gets a little bit hard. Still, he feels like maybe Louis is still not fine with him. 

“No Zayn, no Zayn yet, anyways. But you know him, probably styling his hair, or sleeping, definitely with a dead phone. Will probably show up at any minute, yeah? It’s whatever,” Liam says shrugging while he waits for his drink, it’s a free bar, so thats good.  
It’s clear that Louis is in one of his moods, obviously not that professional as he likes to pretend to be. Liam shared his opinion that it was not ideal to have your ex-boyfriend-now-best-friend as your assistant, but nobody listened. He doesn't know exactly what the party is for, except that Zayn told him to dress nice and meet him there, texting the address. When Liam arrived a girl in a pretty black dress asked him his name and he was in. Just like that. He is yet to get accustomed to this lifestyle. The perks and pains of dating someone who shines as brightly as Zayn does. Zayn did very well for himself, his works selling faster, the zeros adding up, magazines blowing up the phone. 

“Yeah, that’s Zayn, says Louis with an all knowing nod of the head, calling you to meet him somewhere, making you wait for him. When we were together...”  
At this the bartender cuts him off, handing Liam his Tom Collins and Liam’s urge to just leave Louis talking is just overbearing. Liam never understood why Louis did this; the relationship had ended way before Liam and Zayn had gotten together. Liam knows the relationship was a disaster - everybody knew that- since he was there throughout the entire thing. But he understands, the pain of losing Zayn must be maddening. As he thinks about it, about Zayn he finally sees his boyfriend approaching and he is not entirely sure this isn’t a mirage. Zayn looks a little bit flustered but still looking like a gift sent from above, in all his glory, light and sharp angles.

Their eyes connect through the crowd, Zayn smiles the smallest of smiles and Liam sighs, the rush of fondness for his boyfriend killing the growing annoyance, annoyance that’s directed at Zayn’s lateness and Louis’ louiness. He usually finds Louis much more bearable when Zayn is there, always has, but then again, everything is better when Zayn is around. Zayn greets them and apologises for being late. He asks for an Old Fashioned while he kisses Liam with the ease and elegance of someone who is sure of himself. Confidence is not knowing that everybody likes you, it’s knowing that not everybody will like you, and that that’s ok. Zayn said that once, when Liam had pitched a song and was feeling self conscious, and Liam thinks it’s true. 

Zayn puts his arms around Liam’s waist, kisses him on the neck, just below his ear. Liam can see the way Louis shuts up, shuffles uncomfortably, a situation that the lack of socks can’t help, and is suddenly not in the mood to tell Liam about the old and wild days anymore. Liam can’t help the little smug smile that threatens to turn into a big smug smile when he nuzzles a bit into Zayn’s neck. He can actually feel the way his muscles relax into butter when his very handsome and very nice boyfriend squeezes his waist, Zayn’s way of asking Liam for patience while reassuring him. Zayn knows how Louis can be, and to be fair, sometimes Zayn thinks Liam is nothing short of Patience incarnated. 

Liam tries to stand straight and knows that Zayn and Louis are talking while he spaces out, knows this is why people think he is a little bit dim, but he cannot for the life of him find the energy to care. Zayn is right there, his thin and strong and bony body is there by his side, and Zayn is so hot, literally and metaphorically, and very nice to be next to. A nice little boy with a nice little body. Especially when he is on all fours and begging for Liam to fuck him. Small bubble butt in the air, perched up high while Liam is two fingers deep and Zayn is fucking himself on them, moaning for more while Liam scissors his fingers open, getting Zayn’s hole ready to take him. And he does, Zayn takes him so well, engulfing Liam with wet warmth, clenching when Liam bottoms out. 

But this is not an appropriate line of thought, not when they are in public, in plain sight of people, and talking to a friend. Or Zayn is talking, because while Liam is the one doing the inappropriate thinking, incapable of controlling himself like a successful and sane adult, Zayn is the one who can feel the change in posture, the way Liam starts fidgeting yet still looking composed. Zayn knows how fertile Liam’s imagination is when he gets like this, a little bored, a little drunk. He knows he kept Liam waiting and showed up late, risking it to be on the wrong side of proper for a business party, knowing a tipsy Liam to be a horny Liam, and he knows how thirsty Liam is for Zayn in all black, he can definitely conclude that Liam is thinking about dragging him to the toilet right about now. All and all Zayn thinks business can shove it, it’s worth it seeing Liam squirm a little, as he is normally the stoic one. 

That’s why he plays this game. He knows it won’t take long for Liam to lean in to whisper into his ear and suggest getting out of there. He won’t go, not at first, but he will enjoy making Liam more and more desperate for him. Getting more and more desperate himself, he is lucky that he is better at breathing with a boner. 

Liam tries to open his mouth to add something to the conversation that is going on in front of him. It has something to do with the way Cudi’s influence is noteworthy in all of the new rappers, like in Chance, the rapper and in the new A$AP song, that is so sick. It really is. Normally he would be more invested, he has a lot of feelings about Kid Cudi, as he was listening to Man on the Moon the first time he realised he could actually come with the thought of sucking dick. But he can’t say anything, not with how he is lightheaded with want. Zayn is not being fair with the way he keeps making small circles lower and lower on Liam’s back, inconspicuously turning on Liam more and more. Not fair. 

Zayn knows Liam wants to go to the loo and suck him off. And Liam can’t quite believe who he is right now. Someone who would literally beg to go down on his knees and put a dick in his mouth, he takes some pride in not being a random penis though, it’s Zayn, and everyone at this party would love to sneak into a bathroom with him. Still, he is thinking about blowjobs in a bathroom, in a party, filled with people. Such a long way from when they first met in the dorms in Uni. Liam can actually remember the days back when he was a good boy. Skinny and uptight, listening to Michael Bublé and wearing polos. Afraid of being himself, not really knowing who he was. Trying so hard to get somewhere, afraid of leaving the bed. 

Before they became friends, Liam was both in awe and petrified of Zayn. Zayn was angrier than, with a perpetual frown and a bad haircut. And even though he knew Zayn was a good guy, he didn’t feel particularly inclined to become closer than just friends. Liam also had other romantic issues going on at the time and he didn’t want it to become messier by adding in another person.Zayn, however, never saw Liam as nothing more than the cute geeky friend of a friend who couldn’t drink, but had an amazing back and awful hair.

It’s not like Liam had a crush on Zayn, it was just he never seen someone like him before, so unapologetic. Zayn was simply not looking. During college Zayn and Louis were on and off for most of the time, partners in crime. First love, best friends. So Liam watched, being in the same circle of friends. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t believe it was real love between Louis and Zayn, mostly because he didn't believe they saw themselves truly. They were in love with edited, distorted versions of who they were. Louis in his recklessness, Zayn by omission. A relationship of pastiches of themselves. 

Liam didn’t claim to see all of Zayn, but he was willing to learn everything Zayn was ready to show, a privilege Liam reserved for all of his friends, but somehow Zayn needed it more than Harry or Niall. Someone to tell him that he was more than a character, more than a dumb stereotype. That it was okay to forgive and let go, even if not truly forgetting. As Liam got to know Zayn he realized they had more in common than their first impressions of each other suggested and a friendship bloomed. 

Zayn first liked the way Liam uses his entire face to smile, eyes so small that they are nothing but half moons. He first loved the way Liam is so quietly brave he can’t even say it out loud, only in whispers and adoring eyes. Liam fell in love with how soft Zayn can be, even if refusing to cry, chin high with defiance like a child. His eyes can get so big, so earnest, Liam doesn’t think he will ever be done falling for Zayn’s eyes. Not done with the way his tongue peeks behind rows of teeth. He loves how the the look of broodiness and black clothes hides how Zayn is the biggest cuddler, how h’s a pouty and giggly drunk. How soft Zayn can get, an incorrigible, albeit reluctant to admit, crier in movies Zayn. Animal lover, children’ hero, elderly enchanter Zayn. 

Zayn was pleasantly surprised to learn how easily corruptible Liam is, ready to be harmlessly mischievous, easy to joke with, ready to laugh at himself. How horny Liam gets post workout, how Liam is quietly snarky and sarcastic. He enjoys finding out that Liam loves to learn new things and is very open minded and curious. And Liam’s body. Yes. Liam is so fucking delicious and he fucking knows it. And Zayn eats it up, adoring the subtle swaggering attitude Liam has about his body. 

Liam helped Zayn calm down, think more about consequences and the importance of thinking about others. That sometimes you have to compromise. Zayn taught Liam the importance of not apologising for who you are, that sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Their story isn’t a tragedy that somehow ends with a happily, it’s a story of finding themselves and then each other, falling in love slowly, serenely, deeply, truly.

“Zayn…” Liam says and he is getting restless, Zayn knows how to make him tense like the chords of a guitar. And hard, so painfully hard in his jeans. “Can we get out of here?”  
Liam is getting desperate, and he is very aware that he is sounding like a needy whiny child.  
“No, babe, I think we should stay a little bit more. I still have to meet people from the magazine tonight. Give them a quote or something. You don’t mind, do you? Can you behave?” 

Zayn has his devious smirk on, the one Liam loves and hates. The one telling him Zayn will have his way tonight and he better behave. 

“Yes”, is all Liam says, as always because he doesn’t trust his voice not to tremble. He knows Zayn loves his build up, loves to play some games and Liam trusts him. So they stay for the party, even if they don’t take long to say goodbye to Louis and begin to walk around the party to say hello to people Zayn know and other people Liam knows from the music industry. At some point Liam finds himself pressed against a wall in a dark corner, flashing lights behinds his eyelids and Zayns lips on his neck, his hands on Liam’s waist. Every millimeter of Liam’s skin is having a synesthetic experience. Having Zayn so close, even after all this time, is perfect. 

It’s simple, he loves Zayn and knowing it’s reciprocated is the best feeling in the world. When Zayn leans in to whisper, “Let’s go home” so close to his ear that he can feel the slight graze of teeth, saying yes to Zayn is the best thing. They don’t take long to go home after that, saying goodbye to some people and Liam wonders if everybody in the room know why they are leaving. And he wants to shout for the party that yes they are going home to have hot sex, mind consuming sex, leg trembling sex. That they have perfectly good flat with a perfectly good bed they can use. That he doesn’t need the stupid bathroom. Yet he knows there is no need to act like rabid teenagers with raging hormones, even if this is exactly the way they feel. 

There is a car waiting for them when they leave the party and Zayn doesn't even look at him during the drive but he can’t hide his hard on, obvious in his formal clothing. To be fair, Zayn isn’t trying to hide anything, sitting in the back of the car humming Partition under his breath and smirking like the sadistic cunt he is. And then Liam is yet again with his back on the wall, this time just inside of their flat, door slammed shut. Zayn is kissing down his torso, kneeling in front of him and unbuttoning Liam’s trousers, his pants taking no time to hit the floor. Zayn looks up to find Liam with his eyes shut tight in concentration, the shape of his jaw strong in the half light. He can see the curve of his mouth, the pink of his pout, both of them with the air locked tight in their lungs. Their blood running hot on their capillaries, to the tip on the fingers to the sole of their feet. Liam opens his eyes and looks down to see his boyfriend on his knees and he finds magnetic eyes looking through big lashes and pretty lips stretched around his length. The question on both their minds is “How could i be so lucky?”

Liam can come just like that, but he didn’t spend the night waiting for Zayn, being so good and patient only to come with his pants around his shoes. So he pushes Zayn away from his dick and, with an impressive strength, lifts him off the ground. Zayns instantly locks his ankles around Liam’s waist. Zayn can be all sharp cheekbones, jagged smirk and faded leather jackets, but it takes as much as a touch with the right pressure, at the right time and the right place to make him soft, pliant and needy. Liam knows how to make the poignant façade crumble to dust, just like impressive empires did before. 

Liam knows Zayn’s body better than his own. He has licked all the ink, has found all the corners, has crossed every line and explored every frontier. On a day like this, or better, on a night like this, when they have time he knows exactly what to do to make Zayn scream, and bite and scratch until he is spent and crumbling, his bones shaking after coming with Liam’s name on his tongue. He knows how to make Zayn smile lazy with slightly glazed eyes, the color of the dulce de leche they had when they visited Argentina a year earlier. Somehow, even after seeing it all, even after all this time it is not enough and he never gets tired of hearing the soft desperate whisper he knows is coming, and just like that.  
“Liam, please. I need you,” Zayn breathes. And Liam needs him too.

Liam wakes up with cold feet. Zayn is a irremediable cover hogger, but he compensates by enveloping Liam with his limbs through the night. His private furnace irradiating heat. Today is no different, Zayn half on top of him, legs entwined like redwood roots. Liam isn’t sure how he manages to stay alive every morning, opening his eyes to Zayn sleeping next to him, because his heart's nearly stops and he forgets to breathe for a moment.  
People look vulnerable sleeping as a general rule of the universe, but Zayn goes beyond looking vulnerable, there is something wholly innocent and pure about Zayn when he sleeps. His long, long eyelashes against his cheeks, lips slightly parted and breathing slowly, lost in dreams, trusting the world to be there when he wakes up. He was shaven clean the night before, but Liam can see the stubble now and he can’t wait to feel it against his skin.  
Liam can’t help thinking about the myth of Eros and Psique, Psique finding Eros sleeping and being so shocked about his utter beauty, that she had to damage it, even if not on purpose. It’s like the universe can't handle perfection. Liam is not partial on burning Zayn with hot candle wax, not when he is unconscious anyway. So he will settle for waking him up with a blowjob. Liam starts by untangling his legs from Zayn’s and positioning himself just below Zayn’s torso, opening his legs and choosing to settle between them, with a perfect view of his boyfriend’s scrotum, his dick pressed to his belly. Liam kisses the inside of Zayn's thighs and for now he has expressed no reaction, still dreaming, so Liam moves forward, licking Zayn below his balls and then putting one ball in his mouth and then the other. Zayn moans, a delicious guttural sound, but Liam can’t be sure he is fully awake now and he wants Zayn’s full attention. 

Liam gets up on his forearms and puts Zayn’s whole length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with abandon. Zayn finally open his eyes and tries to smile, waking up to find Liam with lips stretched around him. The best way to wake up, the only good way to wake up. Zayn tries to smile but fails to when Liam lets him go of his mouth with a wet sound, his dick plopping back to his belly, now painfully hard, the head leaking pearly tears of pre come. Liam lick his lips, tasting the salty and citrus taste, and goes back to lying down between Zayn’s body, but now he lifts Zayns hips and put his legs over his shoulders. Liam looks up to lock eyes with Zayn. Zayn’s pupils are blown wide, just a ring of hazel, clear as gold around black. Zayn is so beautiful, on his back, trusting Liam to take care of him, eyes still a bit puffy from sleep. Liam is not sure how Zayn manages to go from cuddly cute precious boy to sexy smug motherfucker beast in a span of a smile and a blink of an eye, but he can. It’s almost offensive how Zayn manages to mix both looks right now, beeing so fucking scrumptious, Liam wants to ruin him. In a good way, the best way, in a way that will make Zayn struggle to catch his breathe through the day, have a hard time keeping his beatings stable, the kind of ruined you still reminisce a week later. 

Liam’s breath is hot over Zayn’s rim, their eyes still connected and Zayn remembers when Liam’s filthy grin had once baffled even. It still does, a bit. But he does, just so, before putting the smallest pressure over Zayn’s hole with his tongue. Zayn’s whole body shivers and he lets a “Fuck babe,” leave his lips, voice scratchy from both sleep and having his mouth fucked last night. Liam just chuckles a bit and goes back to eating Zayn out, this time with a flat tongue over Zayn’s hole. Liam can’t quite understand what Zayn is saying now, but he keeps his rhythm of licking and teasing and fucking Zayn’s rim with his tongue, his whole face wet from saliva. Zayn’s hand doesn’t take long to find Liam’s hair and he is now pulling at it, begging him to do something. To add more pressure to kiss him, to touch, to make him die a little. Liam takes his hand from opening Zayn’s cheeks apart and snakes his thumb through Zayn’s slit, making him groan. Liam repeats the movement, this time with his nail. Liam knows this is a little bit cruel, dragging it out, but they love it, slow and dirty, like the songs Liam makes and Zayn loves to hear. Zayn is squirming and Liam dislodges himself from Zayn’s open legs to glare at him. 

“Can you keep still babe? Or do I need to pin you down?” Liam asks looking down at Zayn. His glare is not particularly convincing in normal circumstances, usually it lasts about three seconds until he starts laughing with crinkly eyes, but right about now he is as solemn as he gets. He takes his ass eating very seriously. 

Zayn tries to be completely still, but is finding very hard not to whine like a child. He usually is very stoic during sex, used to being the one in control, but sometimes there is nothing better than to see Liam making good use of his potential muscle strength. It is with a painful noise that Zayn says, “Please Liam, please touch me.” 

So Liam does, taking Zayn in his hand and making slow, careful, languid motions with his wrist, spreading precome and twisting a little at the end, just like Zayn taught him years ago. Liam can almost feel Zayns eyes rolling, toes curling. Liam sucks at his finger to wet it and tests Zayn’s hole, going through the muscle ring, just a little, just enough, while simultaneously applying more pressure to Zayn’s dick. Zayn curses which makes Liam chuckle. He likes it when Zayn crumbles slowly, all carefully arranged expressions gone, Zayn worried only about holding on for dear life, clutching the sheets. He pushes his finger inside until it’s up to his knuckle and curls it; it is not enough to make the stretch painful, especially not after last night, but enough to tease his prostrate. 

Liam wants to record the sound Zayn is making and use it as his ringtone, maybe even as a sample on a new beat, let the world hear what Zayn sounds like when it’s just the two of them in his apartment. But this Zayn is too precious. This Zayn belongs to lazy mornings when they have all the time in the world to fuck and then take a shower, spend too much time deciding on going out to brunch or stay at home and cook something. Deciding on whatever Zayn wants to do, because Liam can’t be arsed on making decisions on a Sunday.  
Liam doesn’t want to hurt Zayn, and he takes the lube from some crease in the covers and coats a second finger, not bothering on the teasing. His dick is so hard he is a bit lightheaded, and the accidental friction he is getting on the bed is starting not to be enough. So he adds in the second finger, scissor it, and adds then adds in the third soon after. He fucks Zayn with them, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. Zayn is impatient, Liam can see it in his face, the way his brows are furrowed, eyes closed tight. Liam is also impatient and he just lifts Zayn’s hips more with one arm while aligning himself on Zayn's ass. He thrusts suddenly and Zayn screams until all air from his lungs is gone. Liam keeps the motion on his hips, fucking Zayn bare and raw. Fucking Zayn deeply, making him loud and desparate. 

It’s not hard to flip Zayn on his stomach, to spread his cheeks and continue to fuck him, Liam can’t see his face like this, but it’s better in the way he will take longer to come. With Liam's hands on his waist, thrusting deep inside him, the perfect rhythm has Zayn desperately stroking himself. It won’t take long for him to come, he thinks, as he clenches on Liam’s dick and it’s his turn to hear some desperate groaning.  
“Are you close babe?” And Zayn is, so close, the heat in his groin spreading through his body, muscles tightening all at once. Liam’s thrusts are more and more reckless, losing focus and with one last movement they are both exhaling, white spots behind eyelids, muscles relaxing, coming in creamy white ribbons. They make a mess of their bed. They make their neighbours upset on a Sunday morning and now they are covered in come and, in Zayn’s case, ready for a nap. 

And this is what they do - nap a little, rebuild energy for the impending discussion about food. Liam will smile and say he doesn’t care, happy to do what Zayn wants. Zayn won’t believe him, not since that time the chicken was too spicy and they will spend thirty minutes obsessing over something silly. Like they always do, since forever, since that first kiss. They will eventually laugh about it, sitting on the sofa, in sweats with different shades of grey. They will have no problem picking something on Netflix, because their tastes are virtually the same.

At some point Liam will look at Zayn like he doesn’t believe this. Like he doesn’t believe how fortunate he is. Totally captivated and Zayn will find his eyes and smile softly, playing with Liam’s ears. He will realise that he is totally content. That there is nothing he wishes would be different. That he is exactly where he want to be, right next to Liam, with the remote in his reach. 

“I love you” they say in unison, they both think it’s totally cliche. 

But there is nothing cliche about love. Love is the feeling we have most empathy toward, yet struggle to describe. Some people think it’s boring, a story about to boys being in love on a lazy day in their apartment, but there is nothing boring in being finally complete. There is nothing boring about being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Talk to me:  
> http://goldleavesandholes.tumblr.com/


End file.
